They Don't Know About Us
by Dark Angel's Wing
Summary: John want to show his lover that they deserve together.


**Tittle:** **They Don't Know About Us**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/John Cena**

**Rating:** **M**

**Summary:** **John want to show his lover that they deserve together.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anyone in this story. I only own the story.**

**Author's note:** **Just a little one-shot. I wrote this story after i heard One Direction's song They Don't Know About Us. English is not my native language so if my tenses is wrong I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy ;D**

**Warning:** **SLASH. M/M. If you are a homophobia or not a slash's fan, i suggest you to press the back button.**

**They Don't Know About Us**

"Wish you luck. Becareful Ok! Don't get hurt to bad." Justin said smiling to his lover.

"Don't worry baby, i'll be back in one piece." John said grinning.

"Ok, then you have to go now before some crew drag you to the arena."

"Are you trying to send me away from my locker room?" John said grinning from ear to ear. A laugh came out from his mouth.

"No, you idiot i'll never do that. But i'm serious about that, you need to go now before some crew drag you to the arena." Justin said laughing as well. John really love his laugh, the younger looked so handsome when he laugh.

"But i'll miss you." John pouts playfully then grinning again. Justin just smiled watching john's behaviour.

"No, You won't. I'll be right there to ruin your match. Remember?" Justin said and John frowned when he heard that.

"ah yeah, you and the nexus of course will ruin my match like always. I almost forgot."

"hey don't say that. It scripted. And you already know Wade and Heath's personality. They not as bad as what they looked like." Justin said defending his best friends. A little pout on his face.

"i know baby, i'm just teasing you." John said laughing. Justin smacked his arm playfully.

"You bastard."

"But you love me."

"Of course i love you." Justin said smiling.

"I know you do, and i love you too." John said as he cuped Justin face in his hands and kiss him with such passion allowing Justin to kiss him back before he pulled back.

"Well, i guess i have to go now, i see you later baby."

"I see you later John" Justin said as john went to the arena and then he came back to the nexus locker room.

When Justin was on the way to his locker room someone suddenly grab him and pulling him into some empty corridor of the arena. His back pressed againts his captor's chest as a hand over his mouth blocked him to make any noise.

"Make any noise and i will beat the hell out of you." His captor whispered to his ear. Justin swear he knew who is his captor, but he can only whined as got dragged.

When it was far enough his captor let him go as he spin him around and pushed him againts the wall and his captor's arms both lay againts the wall on either side of Justin head.

"Randy Orton of course, who else someone stupid enough to drag me here." Justin said as he gulped and greethed his teeth.

Before he brace him self Randy slap him on his left cheek and his head whipped to the side as a yelp came from his mouth. Then Randy grab justin cheeks in his hand to make him looked him in the eyes. Justin whines as he felt a pressure on his bruised cheek. Justin knew what this is all about.

"Really Justin? What John see in you? You're not tall, you're not strong at all and your wrestling skill is average. Is he only see your pretty face huh? Is he only see your tan skin and your slim body? Really Justin you look more like a whore than a wrestler. What makes John choose you huh? You don't deserve him" Randy spat at him.

Justin shocked by what just he heard and of course he got mad, who in the hell could someone like Randy Orton call him like that, he thought. Then he beggin to pushed Randy off of him.

"Get off of me. You bastard!" Justin keep pushed Randy but no use. He is stronger than him.

"Feel weak huh? You little whore." Randy said and Justin had enough, he trying to kneeled him in the ribs and he got it. Randy cradle his rib and back off a little then Justin took that as an opportunity as he pushed Randy off of him and run, but before he go any further Randy grab him by the hair and smacked his head to the wall made a thud sound. Justin knew there will be a bump on his head. And Randy's face is infront of him as he yelled to him.

"NO, you are not going anywhere after that you little bitch. I'll decorate your body" and with that Randy punch his face several times as Justin put his hands on his head to cover his face.

And it was a mistake because when his hands is up Randy punched his rib hard makes him gasped.

Randy keep punched his rib for several time before let him go and Justin fell to the ground instanly, and he keeps his hand over his head cause he thought that Randy was not finished yet. And he was right, Randy was not finished yet with him and now he used his feet to beat Justin. He kicked him over and over again, in his head, in his ribs, in his hands, in his feet, all over his body. Justin dealed with pain right now.

When Randy stop Justin was coughing franticaly as blood spat from his mouth and dripped down his chin. His whole body is hurt. Then Justin looked up to Randy. Randy smirked down to him.

"You really looks like a little lost puppy Justin, And i leave you with that just to remember that i will not stop to mess up with you until John dump you." Randy laughed like a maniac. Justin cringed hearing him laughed like that.

"Not in a million years Randy. He love me too much to dump me for a maniac like you." Justin said grinning through his pain. And Randy stop his laugh after heard what Justin just said. He kick him again in the ribs as he growl to make and that makes Justin coughed again. And Randy leave him in that corridor alone.

Justin just lay there for a several minutes and he remembered that he had to ruin John's match with the nexus. And with that Justin trying to get up, struggle with pain in his body. And with a lot effort he can stand by his feet with his hand in the wall to support him. And then he walked limp to his locker room.

As he was walked to his locker room Justin was deep in his thought, _Is Randy love John so much to attack me like that? It has been three months since i start this relationship with John and we were dating almost a year. I know he loves John and he was cool with our relationship before, but why he attack me now? Was he only act nice before? God, my body's hurt._ Justin thought.

When he arrived at the nexus locker room he collapsed to the bench. Then Heath was right beside him and Wade standing infront of him, Worry was all over their face as they looked at Justin.

"What the hell happened?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah, what the hell happened? You look like shit." Heath said.

"But i still look better than you Heath." Justin said trying to make a joke. Heath make a face at him.

"Is John did this to you? If he did, i'm going to kick his ass." Wade asked him curious. Heath nodded his head. Justin sighed.

"Of course no. You idiot. John will never beat me outside the ring. He love me to much." Justin said defending his lover. His best friends just looked at him.

"Then who did this to you?" Wade asked him again. Justin frowned at him.

"I fell" He mumbles softly. Heath make a face at his answer.

"No way. Somebody was beaten you J. I knew that." Heath said as he take Justin's face in his hands and inspect him. Justin whimpered when Heath hand made a contack to his bruised cheek.

"Tell me who did this to you? There's no way you could bruised like that if you just fell. Cena will kick my ass if he know you get beaten." Wade said and a small laugh came from Justin, Cena has told Wade to watch him and protect him when he's not around.

"Don't worry he wouldn't do that to you. I'll kick his ass first before he did this. Do i really need to tell you who did this to me? Justin asked him hope that Wade will say no, but of course Wade wouldn't quite before he got the answer.

"Yes you do. Now tell me. We have to go to the arena soon." Wade said as he sat on the other side of him. Justin take a deep breath and sighed.

"It was Orton.' Justin whispered and looked down. Wade and Heath shocked by his answer.

"Orton? Randy Orton? Why the hell he did this to you?" Wade asked him curious.

"Of course because John. What else? I know that he only act nice to you when John is around." Heath said grumble. Justin just looked at lim like he was an alien. And Wade looked at Heath then looked at Justin.

"Is that true?" Wade asked him again. Justin sighed.

"Yeah, that's definitely true."Justin mumbles softly.

Wade had an angry look in his face. Justin just like his little brother. He would do anything to keep him in check. But before he said anything else a crew knocked their locker room, tell them that it was their time to go to the arena. Then Wade looked at Justin as he struggle to stand by his own feet. He winced every so often.

"You don't have to go if you want. You look like in a lot of pain." Wade told him with a soft voice. Heath nodded his head to Justin. Justin gave them a small smile.

"No, i'm good. Cena will know that i got beaten any other way. If i'm not coming there he will worry about me." Justin said reasonable. Wade and Heath just nodded their head. And Wade grab his left arm as heath slipped his hand on Justin's waist to help him stand as they walked to the arena. Justin frowned. He felt so weak in their big arms.

"Just in case if you will fall if we aren't holding you." Wade said softly like he can read Justin's mind.

"Yeah J. We will let you go in the entrance. BFF, right." Heath said smiling to him, then Justin smiled back at him.

They walked to the arena , when their entrance is on they went out to the arena. Lucky for Justin, The Nexus use their Nexus T-shirt so his bruised ribs will not showed.

John gasped when he lay his eyes in his lover. He can saw his bruised cheek and his limped walk. John shot him a look only Justin who understand, Justin smiled weakly at him then looked down. Then the nexus start to beat John Cena and Sheamus. Justin only gave them some weak kick as his body protest him for making some moves.

Then at the end he climbed at the top roops to delivered his 450 splash to John, he take a while just looked down at John when he felt a little dizzy. Then he jump from the top roops and delivered his 450 splash to john, when he his ribs hit him Justin gasped and cradle his rib. John lay there acted hurt. Then Wade help him to stand then the nexus walked back to their locker room. But before they reach there a crew stopped them and looked at Wade and at Justin.

"Hey, Vince told me that one of you will have a match againts Randy Orton tonight." He said that to them. Then Wade nodded his head.

"Ok. I'll do it. When will the match beggin?" Wade offererd him self. The crew shaked his head.

"No, not you Wade. Randy just talked to Vince that he want Justin as his opponent. And Vince agree with that saying that the crowd loves Justin's moves." He said calmly like that's not a big deal. Wade and Heath had a shock expression in their face while Justin frowned.

"No way. He's not doing a match tonight and.." Wade said but before he finished his words Justin cuts him off.

"I'll do it. When will the match beggin?" Justin said softly. He know that Randy wouldn't stop until got a match againts him. Wade and Heath looked at him like he has two heads.

"The match will beggin in ten minutes. You need to get ready." The crew said, Justin just nodded his head then the crew walked away. Justin looked at Heath then at Wade. They both looked at him worriedly. Justin sighed.

"He wouldn't stop until he got a match againts me. So i kinda give it to him." Justin told them. Wade just shaked his head while Heath whimpered.

"You're an idiot Justin. He will crush you. I'll company you to the ring." Wade almost yell at him. Justin pouts.

"No Wade, it's ok. Just wait for me in the backstage. In the case John looking for me." Justin said pleading with his puppy eyes. Wade sighed.

"Ok ok whatever. But if the match go wrong. I'll go to the ring." Wade said and Justin only nodded.

A crew came to them again and told Justin to go to the entrance then he walked there wait for The nexus entrance to be played while Heath and Wade wait him in the backstage.

In the backstage "What are we gonna do if Randy do something stupid to Justin? He's already get hurt." Heath asked Wade, worry is all over his face.

"We're going there. We are not letting him hurt our little brother anymore." Wade said and Heath nodded his head. Even thought he is younger than Justin but Heath was more like Justin's big brother in their friendship. It because Justin is smaller than him.

When they wait for Justin entrance someone spun Wade around and he gulped when he saw John was infront of him holding the collar of his T-shirt, an angry look was all over his face. Heath shocked.

"Hey John" Wade said nervous.

"Don't you Hey John me. What the hell happened?" he yell at Wade. Wade gulped again trying to find a word.

"Would you let me go first before i tell you everything." Wade said trying to find the best way to talk. Then John let him go, but he still look angry.

"Now talk!" He commando. Wade nodded his head.

"I know you wanna know what makes Justin bruised. Well, the answer is Randy orton. He beat the hell out of Justin." Wade said softly. John shocked by his answer. He looked him in the eyes.

"What? But, but when? When did this happen? Justin was with me before i went to the arena." John asked confuse. Wade sighed.

"I don't know. He came to the locker room with bruised all over his body. I guess Orton did that when you left." Wade said looking down and then looking to Heath.

"So this is what he said about not letting me free without something." John mumbles softly more to himself than to Wade or Heath. But Wade heard what he just said.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked him curious. John looked at him with the sad look on his face.

"Randy came to me last week. He told me that he love me by i object him then he slapped me as he said he will not letting me free without something. I guess this is what he meant with without something. He meant that he will not letting me go before he beat Justin. Damn I'm so stupid for not realize that earlier." John explained to him. Wade nodded understand.

"Where is Justin now? I'm not saw him around." John asked. Wade open his mouth to aswer but before he said anything The nexus entrance was played on from the televisi then he saw Justin walked to the ring. He still looked limp in his step. Wade heard a gasp from his side and he saw John Cena's shocking expression.

"Randy came to Vince to ask him for a match between him againts Justin. Then Vince agree saying that the crowd love Justin's moves. And Justin agree to do that match, he said that Randy will not stop until he get a match againts him" Wade trying to explained that to John. John panicked.

"But Justin was hurt. That stupid boy. Orton is so dangerous in this situation." John said shakily. Wade and Heath only silent didn't say anything else as they heard the referee ring the bell and the match beggin.

In the ring, Justin is standing in the corner of the ring trying to brace himself. Then Randy charged after him but justin quickly run to the side then kick Randy's leg. But randy didn't even flinch like that kick mean he run after Justin again but justin jumped out of the ring no he was standing out side the ring while Randy yell at him "Come back here you little puppy. Don't be a chicken." Then he trying to go outside the ring too but the referee stop him and start to count instead.

When it was five count Justin slid back to the ring but before he fully inside the ring Randy kick his midsection make him cough. Then Randy pull him up by his hair then giving him an irish whip to the corner of the ring,when Justin hit the turnbuckles Randy kick his midsection make Justin gasp and cough as the wind has been knocked out of him. Then Randy whispered something to his ear "look how weak you are Justin. I just give you some move and you can barely stand."

The anger rise in his chest then Justin pushed Randy off of him then start to attack him with his little feet. He kick Randy in his midsection several time make him yelp then he kick his leg makes him fall to his knees. And Justin give him a hard kick to his head make him fall to the mat. Then he pull Randy's leg for the cover but Randy kick in two count.

They stand to his own feet and lung to each other but Randy move to the side and kick Justin in his spine makes him yelp. Then he give him an Irish whip again to the corner and Justin's back hit the turnbuckles with aloud thud then Randy run after him hit his body with his own bosy make Justin gasped. Randy elbowed his head make him fall. Then he kick him again several time as Justin curled into ball. The referee stop him then he pull Justin leg for the cover but Justin kick in two count.

Randy kick his rib make justin cradle his rib in his hands. Then Randy walked to the coner of the ring then beggin to crawl in the ring with his predatory look waiting for Justin to stand. Then when Justin was standing on his feet Randy spun him around and delivered an RKO to him. Then he pull justin leg for the cover then 1..2..3.. He win the watch as the referee ring the bell. His music entrance blazz all over the arena as the crowd cheering him.

He stand to his feet looking down to Justin, Justin was cradle his head in his hand still laying on his back. Suddenly Randy slid out the ring and take a chair he watched as Justin was slid out the ring his back is facing him totally unaware at what will come.

Randy walked over him then hit the chair to Justin back make him scream and fall to the ground. Justin was crawling trying his best to escape from his predator but randy kick one of his leg and dig his boot to his leg make him whimper. Randy smacked that chair to his back over and over again as Justin screaming in pain, he was almost in tears. Then Randy stop, but he kick Justin on the side make him rolled over. Now Randy can saw the fear and pain on Justin face, he smirked down to him as Justin whimpered. Some referees came to stop Randy but he didn't stop yet. Then Randy smacked justin's rib with the corner of the chair and dig it there makes Justin scream for him to stop.

Suddenly Randy stop and throw the chair away as he run to the crowd, he run because the nexus is came out and run after him. Only Wade and Heath who stop and checked out Justin. Wade carefully touch him "You're save. You're save Justin. Don't worry I'll take you to the medic." He said softly and Justin whined. Then Wade and Heath slipped their hand on either side of Justin's waist to help him stand and walked backstage. Justin whimpered every so often, his whole body is hurt so much.

When they were backstage they greeted by John worried look. Since in the script they were enemy John can't came out there to save Justin so he send the Nexus instead. John almost passed out when he lay his eyes on Justin. His Angel had bruise all over his body.

"Give him to me. I'll take him there" then they give Justin to John, Justin just whined and whimpered as his body dealed with the pain and suddenly he was in air. John carry him bridal style as Justin burried his face on his lover chest and whimpered.

"ssshhh. It's ok. It's ok Angel. You're in my arms now." John whispered to his lover trying to calm him. Then he walked to the medic and let them check out Justin while he wait outside. Justin fall unconscious on the medic's bed.

After like eternity John waited outside the medic told him that he can bring Justin home as they give some painkillers for Justin. He walked to the room an saw Justin laying unconscious. He walked to him then kiss his lover's forehead. Wade and Heath came to room with Justin's suitcase. Then he put some clothes on Justin without waking him up then carry him again bridal style to his car but before he reach his car Wade stop him.

"Wait John. I'll drive you to the hotel. You can hold Justin in the back seat." Wade offered him. Then John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Wade." He said.

"You don't have to" Wade smiled to him then he opened the backseat door for him. John sat in the backseat with justin in his lap as he wrapped his arms around him. Then Wade drove him to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel. Wade walked infron't of him as hi walked behind him still carry Justin on his hands.

They separated after go out the elevator and said each other Goodnight., wade went to his and Heath's Hotel room while John carry Justin to his lover room.

John open the door and kick the door behind him and walked to the bed and lay Justin there carefully, Justin whined in his sleep. He striped to his short and striped Justin too. Then he lay beside Justin and put Justin head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry, you're in my arms now. I'll keep you save. Good Night Angel. I Love You." John whispered.

"I Love You Too." Justin mumbles in his sleep make John smiled and he kiss the younger man head and fell asleep.

John wake up in the morning still wrapped to his lover. He watched his lover sleeping form. His head still rest on John's chect. His hair sticking everywhere. John smiled watching the angelic face infront of him. Then he frowned when he remember the bruised on Justin's body. He rubbed Justin's hair softly but it make him stirs as his eyes blinked open and struggle to focus on John. John smiled when his eyes meet with Justin's.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't meant to wake you up." He whispered to his ear make him shiver.

"It's ok Johnny" Justin smiled back at him then kiss his lover chest.

"How's your feeling?" he asked him concern.

"Sore." Justin frowned. John frowned as well.

"I'm sorry baby for letting him did this to you." John said sadly. Justin smiled to him then kiss John's lips.

"It's ok John. It's not your fault." Justin told him the true then he remembered something.

"What time is it?" He asked him. John turn his head to look at the clock.

"It's nine o'clock" He answered him and Justin eyes widened as he sat up suddenly makes him groan and cradle his ribs, looks like his body protest his suddent moves . John sat by his side practically, worry about his lover.

"Are you ok? He asked him concern. Justin pouts.

"No, I'm not. But i need to go to the gym. Wade and Heath are probably waiting for me." He whined. John smiled to his lover "Justin. You're hurt. They would understand. I thought they will send you back here if you still going there." John said softly and Justin just nodded at him. John rest his back in the headboard and pull Justin to his lap carefully. He nuzzle Justin hair softly.

Then Justin remembered something else.

"Hey John. Randy told me that i'm weak and i don't deserve you. Is that true?" justin said sadly. He looking down at his hands. John shocked by his question. _What kind of question is that?_ He thought.

"Of course no. You're not weak Justin and you deserve anylove you want as long as it is me that you love" He answered him and turn Justin face to him and kiss him passionately he slid is tongue to justin's mouth carefully and explore his mouth with his tongue making Justin moan into the kiss and when he pulls back he can see the younger blush as he was panting and his eyes shut. When Justin open his eyes he rest his forehead on John's and said softly "Make Love to me". John looked at him concern.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you with your condition right now Angel." He murmurs. Justin smiled at him then kiss his lips.

"No, you will not hurt me John. I want you. Please help me to forget what happened yesterday." Justin plead at him, his puppy eyes looked so beautiful. John smiled at him then he kiss him again with such a passion and lay him on the bed carefully.

John pulls back and start to kiss the younger's neck and bite at his sensitive spot until Justin moans. He travels down to kiss his chest and kis his nipples make Justin shiver, then he kiss his right nipple before he sucking on it and pinch his left nipple make Justin whimpered "ehhmm John... ahh.. ahhh." John keep sucking on it until it hard and move to sucking on his left nipple until it hard to.

Justin squirms under him and John continue to travel down to his belly button, he kiss it before he lick it in circle. Justin moaning loadly and trashed his head to the side as his back arched.

"Aahhhhh John... ughh ughh.. ahhh... Johnny... . eehmmm. John.. ahhhh ahhh ahhh..ugh" Justin whimpered. His belly button is one of his most sensitive spot. John knew that. He keep licking the younger belly button while his hand rub at Justin's short. Justin is writhing on the bed and whined loudly.

"ehmmm John ahhhhh ahhhh ughhh ahhh John John oh God ahhh... ughhh. Aghh.. uhhh" Justin moaning at the pleasure he was getting on. His eyes shut thight.

Then John pulls back then looked at the younger, his chest rise and fall as sweat glistening on his skin. John is trying to pull Justin's short off.

"lift your hips baby" John commanding and Justin nodded then he lifted his hips to help John pull his short off. John looked at the younger's erection, precum is on the head of it.

John pull off his own short before he grab the younger's cock and start to sroke it. Justin whimpered loudly and arched his back.

"suck my fingers baby." John said then Justin do what he told him. He lick john's fingers before he sucking on it while John continue to stroke him with his other hand. Then he pulled back his fingers from Justin's mouth then kissed him passionately and slide a finger into Justin. Justin moaning to the kiss as John slide another finger into him. John keep stroking Justin to distract him before he slide a third finger into Justin and it make Justin pulled from the kiss and groan so loud. Justin pumping in and out while stroke Justin's cook. Then Justin scream when John's finger touch his prostate. Justin arched his back when he saw stars behind his eyes.

"Akkhh akhhhh John Ohh Ohhh Ohhh God ahh Right there ahh there akkkk Johhhhnnn Right thera arrrggghhh ughh." Justin whimpered.

John keep pumping in and out watching his lover expression. Justin is so beautiful. He thought. His eyes shut and skin glisten with sweat as he writhing on the bed. He never see someone as beautiful as Justin.

John feels that the younger's hole has loosen up. He pulls his fingers out making Justin whined at the lose. John kiss his lips then pulls back. He spat his own salive to his hand than stoke his own cook.

He spread Justin legs then push his knees to his chest. Now John can see the younger's beautiful hole better.

John kiss Justin's lips again before pushing in slowly and stay still trying to give his lover time to adjust the feeling. John sroke Justin's dick to distact him.

And Justin nodded his head "I'm ready John." He roll his hips.

John smiled to him and pulls out before pushed back in fast. They both groan at the feeling. John keep puhing in and out trying to find Justin's sweet spot. And his dick touch something there that makes Justin arched his back up and screamin in pleasure.

"Arrgghhh... right there... John.. arhhh. There.. right there. Ughh ahhhh ughhh" Justin moaning frantic. John keep thrusts in and out at the same angle. He moaning as well.

"Justin you're so tight... so beautiful." John panting.

"Faster johhnn aahhh faster please oh God ahh ughh" Justin pleading to him and John nodded before he thrusts faster than before. Justin writhing on the bed his back arched and John slides hands are on his back pull him up to him so now justin is on his lap. John thrusting up and down at his lover's hole.

"Johnny.. arrghhh Harder Please Harder... ahhgg arrghh ughhh ehhm ughh akhhhh" Justin pleading again.

The next thing he know is john lay him back down to the bed and pull on of his leg to his shoulder and John start thrusting harder and faster thatn before. It makes Justin lose his mind.

"arrgghhh Johnnn Feels so goos agghh akkhhhhhh ahhh ahhh ughhh ahhh John ehmmm john hhhhh ahhh john..ehmm" his moan cut off by the kiss that John give him. John kiss him as hars as he fuck him.

Then he pulls back and take Justin neglected's cook in his hand and start to stroke it. Justin arched his back in pleasure. He feels more alive. Randy will be damned. He don't care. Right now John is hold him and make love to him it's enough to Justin to know that John Love him so much.

"Johhnnn ahhhh i'm ahh ahhh i'm close ahhhh i'm close John."justin trying to said between his moan as. John nodded his head.

"yeah baby. Me too. Come on come for me Angel. Come for me." John moan. He stroke Justin's cook faster than fuck him harder.

"akkhh john ahhh i'm ahh i'm coming akhh i'm coming akkhhhhh." Justin back arched as he comes. His hole tightening when he was come an it make send John over the edge and he comes hard into Justin. He collapsed on top of Justin. Both breathing heavily.

Then John pulling out his cook from Justin and walked to the bedroom. He walked back to the bed with a washclothes and clean Justin from his own come before he tossing it across the room and slid under the cover with Justin, the younger rest his head on John's chest and John wrapped hi arms around Justin.

"That was fantastic." Justin said and kiss his lover chest.

"yeah that was awesome. I was not hurting you, was i?" John can't help it but ask as he kiss the top of Justin head. Justin lifted his face up to looked at John before he kiss his lips softly.

"No you weren't John. I feel more alive after that. But now i'm sleepy, can we sleep now?" Justin asked him with his puppy eyes looking at him. And John let out a small laugh.

"Of course we can baby. No go sleep. I will keep you save angel." John said and kiss his lover's sweaty forehead.

Justin smiled to him and rested his head back on his chest just listening to his lover's heartbeat. He feel so save in John's stong arms. He don't care about anything else as long as he have John. And they both sleep there happily.

.

.

.

**That's it. I hope you enjoy it. I will be happy if you give me some review :D **


End file.
